The Pain of Love
by percabethallthewayforever
Summary: What happens after Annabeth and Percy split?Will Percy go mad with the ghosts of his past?Songs credited to Three days Grace One Republic and more!
1. Why Does This Hurt So Bad?

**_Author's Note_**

**_If you think I own PJO you are the biggest idiot on Earth._**

**_Annabeth's P.O.V_**

I woke up to a banging on my door Whoever it was bless em' I'd had that dream again and every time I went to sleep it was a fresh slap in my face.

_Flasback: Percy and I __were the lake he had this smile on his face I turned away thinking of the look that would replace that he walked upto me. I had to break up with Perseus Jackson._

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

_We were at the lake I smiled I was about to propose to my true love. When she looked away I thought it was the sun in her eyes but later would I find out it was definitly NOT the sun.I went over to her and cleared my throught._

_She looked at me with sad eyes and I just went over and pulled out a black velvet box with a ring inside and I asked in a very determined voice: Annabeth Chase will you make me the the happiest _

_man on earth and marry me. _

**_Annabeth's P.O.V_**

_I started to cry and said the words that still scar me today 2 years later"No Percy I can't marry you I'm in love with somebody else immedietly I saw that smile on his face turn to sadness then to a neutral look._

_Then he stood up and I got up and put my hand on his shoulder and I said__ "Percy I'm really sorry" but he just shoved my hand away and said words that felt like knives against my spine "Annabeth I Don't need your apoligy just leave me alone__ and don't ever talk to me again" with such a cold voice._

_Present tense:_

Annabeth open the door!I groaned and opened the door to Jane my half sister.I was about to hug her when she ran to my computer and went to youtube. You know Jane you do have your own computer you could have gotten on youtube on it right? I she said but I wanted to show you this she typed in Animal I Have Become. She clicked play.

_I can't escape this hell_

_so many times I've tried_

_but I'm still caged inside_

_somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control my self_

_So what if you can see the darker side of me_

_no one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_and please beleve it's not the real me _

_somebody help me tame this animal_

_I have become!_

I figured who sang it about half way through the song. When it was over I was about to cry because it was like my nightmere all over again. Percy was singing the song when the song finished I had a tear roll down my cheek


	2. What Now?

**_Author's Note_**

**_If you think I own PJO you are the biggest idiot on Earth._**

**_Annabeth's P.O.V_**

I woke up to a banging on my door Whoever it was bless em' I'd had that dream again and every time I went to sleep it was a fresh slap in my face.

_Flasback: Percy and I __were the lake he had this smile on his face I turned away thinking of the look that would replace that he walked upto me. I had to break up with Perseus Jackson._

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

_We were at the lake I smiled I was about to propose to my true love. When she looked away I thought it was the sun in her eyes but later would I find out it was definitly NOT the sun.I went over to her and cleared my throught._

_She looked at me with sad eyes and I just went over and pulled out a black velvet box with a ring inside and I asked in a very determined voice: Annabeth Chase will you make me the the happiest _

_man on earth and marry me. _

**_Annabeth's P.O.V_**

_I started to cry and said the words that still scar me today 2 years later"No Percy I can't marry you I'm in love with somebody else immedietly I saw that smile on his face turn to sadness then to a neutral look._

_Then he stood up and I got up and put my hand on his shoulder and I said__ "Percy I'm really sorry" but he just shoved my hand away and said words that felt like knives against my spine "Annabeth I Don't need your apoligy just leave me alone__ and don't ever talk to me again" with such a cold voice._

_Present tense:_

Annabeth open the door!I groaned and opened the door to Jane my half sister.I was about to hug her when she ran to my computer and went to youtube. You know Jane you do have your own computer you could have gotten on youtube on it right? I she said but I wanted to show you this she typed in Animal I Have Become. She clicked play.

_I can't escape this hell_

_so many times I've tried_

_but I'm still caged inside_

_somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control my self_

_So what if you can see the darker side of me_

_no one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_and please beleve it's not the real me _

_somebody help me tame this animal_

_I have become!_

I figured who sang it about half way through the song. When it was over I was about to cry because it was like my nightmere all over again. Percy was singing the song when the song finished I had a tear roll down my cheek


End file.
